Marshall Law
Marshall Law (マーシャル・ロウ Kureigu Mādokku) est un personnage de la série Tekken. Il apparaît pour la première fois dans le tout premier Tekken. Il sera ensuite présent dans une bonne partie des opus suivants, à l'exception de Tekken 3 et Tekken Tag Tournament, où il sera remplacé par son fils Forest Law. C'est un combattant utilisant le Jeet Kune Do, un art martial crée par Bruce Lee. Marshall est d'ailleurs un personnage fort inspiré par lui. Paul Phoenix et lui sont de très bons amis. Apparitions en tant que personnage jouable et dans les films : Tekken 1 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tekken 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 2 Tekken 4 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 4 Tekken 5 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 5 Tekken 5 dr tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Tekken 6 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken 6 br tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken 7 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 7 Tekken tag 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Tekken resolute tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Resolute Tekken 3d prime edition tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 3D Prime Edition Tekken card tournament tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Card Tournament Tekken revolution tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Revolution Street fighter x tekken.jpg|link=Street Fighter X Tekken tekken galaga bannière.png|link=Galaga : Tekken 20TH Anniversary Edition Tekken the motion picture.jpg|link=Tekken : The Motion Picture Tekken the movie tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken (film 2010) Urban reign logo tekkenpedia.png|link=Urban Reign 'Personnalité ' Marshall est un personnage présent depuis le premier Tekken. À l'époque, il recherchait un moyen de gagner une somme importante afin de réaliser son rêve : ouvrir son propre dojo, d'où sa participation au tournoi. Il parvient à réaliser son rêve sans gagner l'argent du tournoi, prouvant sa détermination. Ce rapport à l'argent qui lui manque très souvent se retrouve dans ses différentes participations aux tournois. Ainsi, alors qu'il était parvenu à ouvrir sa propre chaîne de restaurants, il connait la faillite peu avant les événements de Tekken 4 l'obligeant à participer au tournoi pour sauver son entreprise. Il n'y parvient pas, et se retrouve ruiné, lorsqu'une autre nouvelle va accroître encore plus son besoin d'argent : l'accident de son fils Forest. Encore une fois, le besoin d'argent le pousse à participer au cinquième tournoi puis au sixième tournoi. Un autre trait de sa personnalité se porte sur sa difficulté à vivre les échecs. En effet, suite à la faillite de son restaurant, il passe un an à ne rien faire d'autre que boire de l'alcool. C'est aussi un excellent combattant qu'on surnommait le "Dragon légendaire". Malheureusement, tous ses problèmes pécuniaires ont pris le pas sur ses capacités comme nous l'indique sa bio de Tekken Tag Tournament 2 et c'est à présent avant tout un père de famille cherchant un moyen de régler ses dettes à tout prix. 'Apparence' Presque un sosie de Bruce Lee, Marshall Law lui ressemble beaucoup physiquement. Ainsi, tout les deux ont les cheveux noirs avec une coiffure similaire. Marshall emprunte beaucoup de tenues au célèbre acteur en plus de copier son style de combat : le jeet kune do. Aussi, selon les jeux dans lesquels il apparaît, Marshall est griffé à différents endroits de son corps. On souligne qu'il porte presque exclusivement des tenues de combat. Tekken En guise de P1, Marshall porte un survêtement jaune et noir constitué d'une veste bicolore, aux manches retroussées et d'un pantalon intégralement jaune. Sur le côté gauche de sa veste, au niveau de sa poitrine, on trouve une étiquette blanche. Il est chaussé d'une paire de baskets blanches qu'il porte sans chaussettes. Avec son P2, Marshall combat torse nu. On peut voir deux longues griffures sur le côté gauche de son dos. Aux jambes, il porte un pantalon de kung-fu noir dont les extrémités sont rouges. Des chaussons de kung-fu noirs lui servent de chaussures de combat et on trouve une paire de chaussettes blanches pour compléter le tout. On note qu'il a des bracelets noirs à ses poignets. Tekken 2 Le P1 de Marshall dans ce jeu n'est autre que son P2 de Tekken. Son pantalon de kung-fu noir est maintenant tenu par une ceinture rouge. Ses bracelets noirs ne sont plus présents tout comme ses griffures. Marshall obtient un nouveau P2. Il s'agit d'un t-shirt à manches courtes noir sous un veston jaune. Il porte encore une fois un pantalon de kung-fu, jaune cette fois, Les extrémités du pantalon sont là aussi rouges, il retrouve ses chaussettes blanches et ses chaussons de kung-fu noirs. Au poignet droit, le combattant a un bracelet rouge et noir. Tekken 4 De nouveau, pour son P1, Marshall combat torse nu. Aux jambes, il porte un bas de survêtement jaune avec une bande noire entourée de deux bandes blanches sur les côtés. À sa taille, on trouve un tissu rouge noué à sa gauche. En guise de chaussures de combat, il porte des baskets rouges et blanches. Il retrouve ses bracelets noirs de Tekken. Le nouveau P2 de Marshall ressemble à ce que portait son fils, Forest Law dans Tekken 3. Il porte donc une veste de kung-fu blanche aux extrémités bleues. Un dragon bleu et rouge est représenté dans son dos. Ses jambes sont habillées d'un pantalon blanc qui tombe sur une paire de baskets bleues à semelles blanches. Tekken 5 et Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection En guise de P1, Marshall retrouve une tenue très similaire à celle de Tekken 2. Quelques points différents tout de même. Ainsi, son pantalon de kung-fu noir se voit affublé d'un dragon doré qui sur chacune des jambes. Le tissu rouge de Tekken 4, noué à sa taille, est conservé. Les extrémités de son pantalon sont maintenant noires avec deux fines bandes dorées. Il porte encore une fois des chaussettes blanches et des chaussons de kung-fu noir. Aux poignets, il a désormais des bracelets cloutés de couleur noire. Sur son torse, on peut voir trois griffures parallèle, rappelant Bruce Lee dans le film Enter the dragon ''(''Opération Dragon en français). Le P2 de Marshall est le même que celui de Tekken 4. On souligne que le dragon dans son dos n'est plus bleu et rouge mais presque intégralement rouge avec un petit bout de queue bleu turquoise. Aussi, des boutons sont présents sur sa veste. Jeux Tekken ''' thumb|132px '''Prologue : Law travaille dans un restaurant à China Town dans l’espoir de pouvoir un jour ouvrir son propre dojo, car c’est un maître en arts martiaux. Un jour il entend parler du King of Iron Fist Tournament, un grand tournoi d’arts martiaux où le gagnant reçoit une forte somme d’argent. Law y entre dans l’espoir de gagner la prime et dans le même temps, de devenir célèbre. '' '' center|400 px Ending : Dans le propre dojo de Marshall, des étudiant en arts martiaux s'entraînent à effectuer la célèbre roulade de Marshall sous le regard de ce dernier qui les encourage. Puis, il effectue trois fois la roulage devant les yeux admiratifs des étudiants. À savoir : *Marshall apparaît dans l'intro console du jeu. *Le sous-boss de Marshall est Wang Jinrei. À l'inverse, lorsque Wang est joué, Marshall devient son sous-boss. *Dans la version arcade du jeu, la tenue de Marshall est entièrement jaune alors que dans la version console elle est noire et jaune. *Marshall apparaît dans l'ending de Yoshimitsu. Marshall-Law-Tekken-1-P1-Costume-Standing.jpg Marshall-Law-Tekken-1-P2-Costume-Standing.jpg ________________________________________________________________________________________ Tekken 2 ''' thumb|154px '''Prologue : Law possède maintenant son propre dojo. Mais un jour ses élèves ont été attaqués et blessés par un maître d’une autre école. Ce dernier participe au second Tekken. Law décide d’y rentrer pour restaurer l’honneur de son école. '' '''Biographie du manuel : ' Sujet : LAW Marshall Nationalité : américaine Âge : 27 ans Profession : instructeur d'arts martiaux Évaluation : notre division immobilière est actuellement en pourparlers pour acquérir les locaux commerciaux du sujet. Ce problème n'est toujours pas résolu malgré la décision de Baek Doo San de rejoindre les négociations en notre nom. Malheureusement, notre représentant ne s'est pas acquitté de sa tâche avec l'efficacité qui le caractérise habituellement et M.Law sait apparemment qui est responsable de ce changement d'attitude et pourquoi. Style de combat : Kempo center|400 px Ending : Dans son dojo, en compagnie de Paul, Marshall fait une démonstration de son célèbre "backflip". Lorsqu'il termine, il se tourne vers Paul qui semble prendre cette prouesse à la légère. Il se craque alors les mains et tente de copier Marshall mais tombe lamentablement au sol devant un Marshall amusé. À savoir : *Le sous-boss du stage 8 de Marshall est Baek Doo San. À l'inverse, il est le sous-boss du stage 8 de Baek. *Marshall apparaît dans l'intro console du jeu. On peut aussi voir dans l'intro son ancienne P1 de Tekken, qui ne sera plus utilisable dans ce jeu. *On peut voir Marshall sur la jaquette du jeu avec quelques autres personnages. *Marshall possède son propre stage : The Great Wall. Tekken 2 - Marshall Law - P1.png Tekken 2 - Marshall Law - P1 dos.png Tekken 2 - Marshall Law - P2.png Tekken 2 - Marshall Law - P2 dos.png ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 4 ' thumb|234pxPrologue : Marshall Law était un homme d'affaires : il dirigeait un dojo et était propriétaire d'une chaîne chinoise de fast-food appelée Marshall China. Malheureusement, il perdit une guerre de franchise avec une chaîne rivale et fit faillite 1 an plus tard. Incapable de supporter son échec, Marshall fit une dépression et passa son temps à la maison à boire comme un trou. Un jour enfin, une note annonçant le King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 lui parvint. Cette nouvelle lui insuffla un regain de vigueur. Après un mois d'entraînement intensif, il retrouva une forme physique exceptionnelle. "Ça y est", se dit-il, "C'est tout ou rien !". La chaleur à l'intérieur de son corps devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. '' '' Épilogue : Law gagna le tournoi et la fortune de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Il concentra ses efforts sur la réouverture de Marshall China. '' '' center|400 px Ending : 'La cinématique débute au Marshall China, le restaurant de Marshall. Marshall regarde tous ses clients en train de manger. Une bande d'adolescents disent que la nourriture est "dégueulasse". Marshall, qui les a entendu, s'approche d'eux et leur demande de répéter. Ils lui reprochent que la nourriture est trop épicée. Après avoir entendu cette critique, Marshall lance un uppercut qui envoie le client dans les aires avant de goûter son assiette. Après avoir dit que c'est très bon, un type frappe sa tête avec une bouteille, mais Marshall semble n'avoir rien senti. Il commence alors à se battre contre toute la bande. Ce combat a alors fait la une dans un journal. La cinématique se termine au Marshall Dojo, où l'on retrouve les clients du restaurant, devenus les élèves de Marshall. 'À savoir : *Dans son ending, un homme se plaint que la cuisine de Marshall est trop épicée. On retrouve cette même critique dans le Scénario Campaign d'Asuka Kazama dans Tekken 6. Quelques allusions sont aussi faites à ses épices dans les citations de Street Fighter X Tekken notamment avec Lili Rochefort, Alisa Bosconovitch ou encore Asuka Kazama. *C'est le premier jeu où il a une moustache. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 5 ' thumb|294px Prologue : Marshall Law. Guerrier cuistot. Après l'échec de son restaurant, Law tenta de reprendre sa carrière lors du King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Mais il échoua là aussi. Ruiné, il en fut réduit à rester faire la plonge au Japon. '' ''Un mois plus tard, il reçut un appel de sa femme. Leur fils en fugue avait eu un accident avec la moto de Paul Phoenix. Pour subvenir aux besoins médicaux de son fils, Law décida alors de s'inscrire au King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Marshall rentre en Amérique après sa victoire au tournoi. Il rencontre un avocat pour savoir comment acquitter sa dette. center|400 px À savoir : *Le sous-boss du stage 4 de Marshall est Paul Phoenix. Il n'affronte pas de sous-boss au stage 7 mais possède une interlude spéciale avec Jinpachi Mishima au stage final. *Marshall peut être personnalisé pour ressembler à son fils, Forest. *La musique que l'on entend dans l'ending de Marshall est le thème Crimson Sunset qui est écoutable dans le stage City at Sunset. *Il est le sous-boss du stage 4 de Baek Doo San. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 6 ' thumb|214px Prologue : Lors du King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, les autorités japonaises découvrirent que Marshall Law travaillait illégalement dans le pays et il fut déporté vers les États-Unis. Il lui faudrait bientôt payer une forte somme d’argent suite à l’accident de son fils, mais il était loin du compte et ne savait pas comment réunir cette somme. Alors qu’il cherchait de l’argent, Law reçut à point nommé une lettre de son ami Paul Phoenix qui l’invitait à le rejoindre pour participer au prochain tournoi. S’il semblait difficile de remporter seul le premier prix, une forte somme d’argent, faire équipe avec un autre combattant améliorait ses chances de réussite. Après avoir accepté la proposition de Paul, Law comprit que trois hommes seraient plus forts que deux et se tourna vers Steve, boxeur mondialement connu. Pour accéder aux dialogues du Scénario Campaign de Law c'est par ici ! center|400 px Ending : 'En compagnie de Paul et de Steve et avec plein d'argent, Marshall a préparé une pizza et y rajoute du laxatif sur le dos de ses amis. Sans se rendre compte de son piège, Paul et Steve croquent un bout et finissent par avoir mal à l'estomac. Steve se précipite aux toilettes tandis que Paul est obliger d'attendre de l'autre côté, n'arrivant plus à se retenir. Marshall en profite pour partir de cet endroit en emportant tout l'argent avec lui. 'À savoir : *Les Item Move de Marshall Law sont les suivants : **Nunchaku Légendaire - Bas du corps 450 000 G : 1+4 puis 1 ou 2 : Donne des coups imbloquables de nunchaku causant 3+3+3+3+3+3+3 de dégâts. **Cicatrices Torse du corps - Intérieur 700 000 G : 1+3~B : nouvelle choppe qui cause 35 de dégâts. **Masse - Haut du corps 500 000 G : b+1+3+4 : Donne un coup bloquable de 20 de dégâts. *Marshall apparaît dans les endings de Paul Phoenix et Steve Fox. *Comme les autres personnages, Marshall a eu le droit à son propre trailer le présentant qui est disponible dans sa galerie vidéo. *Dans le mode Scénario Campaign, Marshall est le boss du niveau : Quartier ouest, Chinatown. On peut y rencontrer Brurce Irvin. *C'est le seul personnage qui n'affronte ni Jin Kazama, ni Azazel dans le mode arène. *Pour la première fois depuis Tekken 2, Marshall est rasé. Toutefois, sa moustache est disponible dans le mode personnalisation. *Dans le mode Arène, Marshall n'affronte ni Jin Kazama, ni Azazel. Il affronte Baek Doo San, Craig Marduk, Zafina et Ganryu. On retrouve cette liste d'adversaires dans l'ending de Paul où l'on voit les résultats du tournoi et les différents combats de Marshall et Paul : Paul ending tekken 6 law.png ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ' thumb|246px Biographie du site officiel : Maître en arts martiaux que les gens surnommèrent le Dragon légendaire, il est à présent père et croule sous les dettes. Il ne lui reste plus que son corps qu'il a durement entraîné au fil des années. Pourrait-on percevoir à nouveau le cri du Dragon légendaire ? center|400 px Relations avec les personnages ayant un effet sur le mode rage : ' ' Special Tag Throws : *Paul Phoenix : 1+3~5 et f+2~1~5 - 2, 2 - 1 (Special Tag Combo) Partenaires en mode fantôme : baek-doo-san.png|link=Baek Doo San Feng Tekkenpedia.png|link=Feng Wei forest-law.png|link=Forest Law leetekkenpedia.png|link=Lee Chaolan slim bob.png|link=Slim Bob Stevetekkenpedia.png|link=Steve Fox À savoir : *L'Item Move de Marshall est un wok (u+1+4) qu'il fracasse sur l'adversaire. *Dans la version Wii U, Marshall a un costume de Luigi. *La marque de griffure sur son torse a été retirée. *Marshall apparaît dans l'ending de Paul Phoenix, Forest Law et Lei Wulong. *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 est le seul jeu de la série où Marshall est jouable avec son fils, Forest. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 7 ' thumb|190px Marshall Law est annoncé comme étant un personnage jouable lors du location test qui a lieu du 3 au 5 octobre 2014. Rage Art ': 1+2 '''Power Crush ': Dragon Cannon ff+3 '''À savoir : *La tenue de Marshall a été revue. Elle reste similaire à celle qu'il avait depuis Tekken 5 à l'exception que le pantalon est maintenant jaune avec des motifs dragons noirs. *De nouvelles marques de griffure ont été ajoutées sur le corps de Marshall. En plus de celle sur son torse, il en a maintenant sur le visage et sur le ventre. *La pose sur la CG de Marshall est très similaire à celle qu'il avait dans Tekken 4. Étonnement, cela coïncide avec sa tenue qui est très similaire, au niveau des couleurs, à celle qu'il avait dans Tekken 4. 'Autres jeux' 'Street Fighter X Tekken ' thumb|280pxExpert en arts martiaux et partenaire de longue date de Paul Phoenix, Law cherche désespérément un moyen de gagner de l'argent suite à la faillite de son restaurant chinois et à l'accident de son fils. Attiré par l'appât du gain après avoir entendu parler de Pandora au journal télévisé, il décide de se rendre au pôle Sud en compagnie de Paul. ''(non canonique) center|400 px 'À savoir :' *Son partenaire officiel est Paul Phoenix. *Son titre est "les flammes de la passion". *Marshall peut porter la même tenue que El Fuerte en guise de costume représentant l'univers de Street Fighter. La description de cette tenue est : "''Il paraît que le restaurant de Law a engagé une compétition féroce avec celui d'El Fuerte. Law a décidé d'augmenter sa clientèle en devenant le Chef artiste martial chinois masqué !" ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken Revolution ' Marshall apparaît dans Tekken Revolution et fait partie des huit personnages présents dès la sortie du jeu. Tout comme le reste du casting, son gameplay et son apparence restent identiques à Tekken Tag Tournament 2. thumb|300px Special Art/Critical Arts Dragon Arrow : b+3+4 Dragon's Tail : d/b+4 Dragon Spin Kick : b+3 Body Blow to Dragon Lift : d+2,3 Slide Kick : FC,d/f,d,D/F+3 ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken Card Tournament ' Law est un combattant équilibré et puissant. C'est le maître du contre. La plupart de ses coups annule les effets de l'adversaire, une technique qu'il est pratiquement le seul à maîtriser. Bien utilisée, elle s'avère mortelle. 'Films' 'Tekken The Motion Picture' Ce film est non-canonique. Résumé : Marshall fait partie des personnages présents lors de l'annonce de l'ouverture du tournoi et la présentation des modalités par Lee Chaolan. Bien qu'on ne le voit pas combattre, on retrouve Marshall à la toute fin du film. Avec d'autres combattants, il rejoint le sous-marin. 'Le saviez-vous ? ' * Marshall est le seul personnage absent de Tekken Tag Tournament à revenir pour les épisodes suivants. * Tekken 3 est, tout comme Kazuya Mishima et Lee Chaolan, le seul épisode canonique où Marshall n'est pas jouable. Il est remplacé par son fils Forest Law. * Les participations de Marshall au King of Iron Fist Tournament sont souvent liées à de graves soucis financiers. * Le doublage anglais de Marshall, David Vincent, a aussi prêté sa voix à Shin Kamiya dans Tekken Blood Vengeance, et au personnage de T. Hawk de la série Street Fighter. ''Il double aussi Forest dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2. * Avec Paul Phoenix, Marshall fait partie des personnages jouables du jeu Urban Reign de Namco. * Bien qu'il ne soit pas jouable dans Tekken 3, Marshall apparaît dans l'intro console du jeu et dans l'ending de son fils, Forest. * C'est le seul personnage absent de Tekken 3 à ne pas être revenu dans Tekken Tag Tournament. 'Citations Tekken Tag Tournament 2= |-| Tekken 7= |-| Street Fighter X Tekken= '''Thèmes Il est possible que certains thèmes ne fonctionnent pas sur des navigateurs comme Google Chrome. La méthode pour écouter est la suivante : cliquez sur la lecture, puis sur "Plus...", cliquez ensuite sur "À propos de ce fichier". Il faut alors cliquer sur le titre de la musique sous le lecteur, qui mènera vers une page noire avec la lecture au centre. Faites CTRL+Shift+R. L'écoute sera alors possible. 'Relations avec les personnages ' *Père de Forest Law. *Paul Phoenix est son meilleur ami. Il fait équipe avec lui dans Tekken 6. *Fait équipe avec Steve Fox dans Tekken 6. *Baek Doo San est son ennemi dans Tekken 2, après qu'il ait attaqué son dojo. en:Marshall Lawes:Marshall Law 'Autres personnages ' Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Américains Catégorie:Tekken Catégorie:Tekken 2 Catégorie:Tekken 4 Catégorie:Tekken 5 Catégorie:Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Catégorie:Tekken 6 Catégorie:Tekken 6 : Bloodline Rebellion Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Catégorie:Tekken 3D Prime Edition Catégorie:Tekken Revolution Catégorie:Tekken The Motion Picture Catégorie:Tekken Card Tournament Catégorie:Tekken Resolute Catégorie:Introduit dans Tekken Catégorie:Street Fighter X Tekken Catégorie:Urban Reign Catégorie:Marshall Law Catégorie:Tekken 7 Catégorie:Famille Law Catégorie:TekkenPedia Fr Catégorie:Jeet Kune Do Catégorie:Galaga : Tekken 20TH Anniversary Edition